Seventh year roller coaster
by BlueDolphinz
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Maggie, have been best friends ever since first year. in seventh year, Lily has a secret, a problem. how will they cope? join the five for a very exciting seventh year, and beyond!rated T for language. COMPLETE!
1. No worries, No secrets

SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER

**Chapter 1**

**No worries, no secrets**

"ha!! Checkmate, Padfoot!" shouted Remus in triumph.

"its not fair, Moony," whined Sirius, "you're too smart!"

"or maybe you're too stupid," said Remus dryly.

"he _is_ right you know Sirius" said Maggie.

Sirius pouted. "nobody likes me."

Remus, meanwhile, was trying to wake James up from his daydream.

"Earth to James! James, wake up!"

James started. "what Moony?" he hissed.

"oh… nothing" Remus grinned devilishly, "you just zoned out" James glared at him.

"what's wrong James?" asked Lily, who was working on her Transfiguration essay

"oh… its… er.. nothing." He mumbled.

"Its not one of your girl problems again is it?'

"No!! not at all!" he answered. "I'm fine Lils, ok?? No worries, no secrets"

She smiled a bit unconvincingly.

"yeah… no worries.. no secrets"

Lily and James had been best friends ever since First Year. Sirius, Remus, and Maggie, were part of their group too. Their motto: No worries, no secrets.

But ever since Sixth Year, James had been feeling a sort of attraction towards Lily. As in wanting to be more than friends. 'come on, she's nice, she's smart, she's pretty. Its obviously just a crush' was what he tried to convince himself with. But it was a crush that never wore out, like most crushes do. He still liked Lily. A lot. In his eyes, she was absolutely perfect. Staring at her was nothing new. But, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone- not even Sirius and Remus- about his mega- crush on his best friend.

Weeks passed by. At the beginning of October, Lily and James, as head boy and girl were planning the Hall 'o'Ween ball, along with the prefects. The food and music had already been attended to, and it was the decorations that had to be put up. James and Lily had decided to go along with the usual- jack 'o' lanterns, and live bats, but had added something spicier as well.

While James and Lily were busy decorating, Sirius, Remus, and Maggie, decided to have a chat about their two currently busy friends.

"hey Sirius, did you notice that Lily's been acting weird this year?" asked Remus.

"no" said Sirius immediately.

Remus sighed. "sorry, asked the wrong person" he said. "Maggie?"

"yeah, well Lily is acting sort of different." Said Maggie slowly, " she's not that cheerful, she doesn't smile that often, and she keeps staring at her hands when she has nothing to do."

"and she smiles kinda… forced, when she says, 'no worries no secrets' "

"James is acting weirder" said Sirius suddenly, "he doesn't stare at his hands, he stares at Lily."

Both Maggie and Remus turned their heads.

"Lily?!" they asked together.

Sirius looked surprised. "Well… yeah" he said, "he stares at Lily a lot now. "

"I think both of them have a secret." Said Remus decisively, "linked to each other, or it may be completely totally different. But, I'm betting the other doesn't know about it"

"we'll find out about it" said Maggie, "they are our best friends. We'll find out somehow"

"hey lils?" asked James, "who're you going to the ball with?" he levitated a pumpkin up to the ceiling.

"oh.. I think I'll go stag" she replied, levitating another pumpkin to the ceiling.

"howcome?" was the next question, "you've been asked by a million guys."

"no" she said firmly, "I'll just go alone"

A.N.: liked it?? Hated it?? Feel free to tell me your opinion, by reviewing!!

dolphin


	2. The Halloween Ball

A.N: I completely forgot to say this in the last chapter, so I'll say it now:

1. I do not own it. Period. And some of the plot in later chapters is Jegan's idea.

SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER

Chapter 2: the Halloween ball

"Wow" breathed James when he saw Lily.

She had worn a white strapless dress, which hugged all her curves, along with strappy white heels. On her neck was a silver Lily necklace along with a matching bracelet, both of which James had given her on her birthday. From her ears dangled chandelier earrings and her hair was a mass of curls, half-up, and half down. Maggie looked amazing too, in a sky blue dress with white heels, a sapphire necklace, and her hair in a messy bun.

"Shall we go?" asked Maggie as they reached Remus, Sirius, and James. They nodded. All five of them had decided to alone.

The great hall looked amazing. It was like stepping into a surprisingly cool furnace. The walls were charmed to look like towering walls of fire, live skeletons danced at the corners, and bats flitted around noiselessly. Thousands of Jack 'o' lanterns floated above, and tiny glowing orange and black witches provided light for the tables.

Lily and James stepped up on the stage to start the ball.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the walls aren't really fire, "began James,

"And you can step right through if you want to go outside." Added Lily.

"And now, if you would all look up at the ceiling…"

Suddenly, bright orange fireworks erupted, spelling out, 'Happy Halloween!!' in flaming three foot tall letters. Kids laughed, and drifted off to the tables and dance floor.

Lily, James, Remus, Maggie, and Sirius snagged a table, ordered their food, and began to talk.

"So, Lils, what are you doing after Hogwarts?" asked Remus.

"Not sure, I'm thinking an Auror" she said uncertainly.

"Cool!" said James, "me too!"

"And me!" said Sirius, "Maggie?"

"Healer!" she said, "Remus?"

"Oh… I don't know…" he said, looking a little down.

The others looked at him sympathetically. They all knew about his 'furry little problem'

Remus looked up at them.

"well, let's have some fun!' he said cheerily, "who wants to dance?"

"Me!" said Maggie, and they spun off along the dance floor.

"Lily?" asked James, "do you want to dance?"

"Okay" she said.

They headed out to the dance floor. Lily was a pretty good dancer, and James had a lot of fun.

"Let's go outside" said Lily after a few songs.

They stepped through the flames, which felt like pleasant warm air, into the garden. Lily didn't notice that James had an internal battle going on inside his head.

'_Just do it, moron!_' said his conscience.

'But what if she rejects me?' he argued back

'_So?'_

'She's my best friend!'

'_At least she'll know how you feel'_

'Fine. I'll do it'

'_That's a good boy. Go on, now, go on…'_

James took a deep breath.

"Lily-"

"Hey guys!!"

Remus and Maggie had come up behind them.

"Guys, the ball's almost over," said Maggie, "let's head back, yeah?'

"Sound's good" said Lily, "let's go"

James let out a frustrated breath.

'_So much for telling her'_ he thought miserably.

"Hey guys," asked James, once they were back in their dorm, "have you ever felt that you … um.. _like_ someone that's your.. best friend?"

Remus sighed,

"Its Lily isn't it?"

"Hey moony!" cried Sirius indignantly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I just noticed, Padfoot" snapped Remus, "who else can be his best friend whom he has a chance of liking? Tell you what Prongs," he said, turning to James, "you've got to tell her. Take her to the room of requirement or something, or outside, but _tell her_, ok? You've got to sort this out"

"But Moony-" protested James.

Remus silenced him with a glare.

"Just do it" he said, "trust me. It'll make things a whole lot easier. With the way Lily's been acting, it feels like something wrong is going to happen. It'll be better if we get this out of the way. Trust me. Just _tell her_."

_He didn't know how right he was_.

A.N: please review and tell me how you liked it!!


	3. love and heartbreak

AN: I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I'm just too lazy to type. Thanks again, to whoever reviewed.

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Except maybe Maggie. And a whopping thanks to jegan!

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 3: love and heartbreak**

"Hey Lils?" Asked James, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, James" she replied, "hang on…" she scratched out a final line on her essay, stood up, and followed him outside the portrait hole to the grounds. James stopped in the shade of a large oak tree besides the lake.

'_Ok, you can do this'_ he thought to himself, _'deep breath, in… out, just tell her'_

"James?" lily was looking at him curiously.

"Er- yeah, yeah, well, Lils, you know that we've been friends for a long time, and, well… um, I was sort of wondering… erm, I kind of, kind of _like_ you, and, and I was wondering, if you- you felt the same way?"

But Lily's eyes had widened and filled with tears.

"Listen, James, I- I can't, I-"

"You mean you don't like me, that way?" he asked, crestfallen.

"No! I mean... I like you, but- but something's wrong, and I – I – oh James, I just can't!" she cried and ran back to the castle.

James sighed, and then followed her back up to the castle, though at a much slower pace.

Lily ran all the way up to the Head's room, which she and James barely used, preferring to sleep with their friends. She dashed through the portrait hole, muttering the password, rushed upstairs, and flung herself on her bed, crying violently.

"Why the hell do things have to be so darn complicated!" she said to herself. And that's when an owl came, tapping its beak sharply on the window. She stopped crying, went over to the window, and opened it, eyes scanning the letter.

_Lily darling, _(it read)

_I've got some wonderful news for you. You're father and Hugh are coming for a visit to Hogwarts, and will stay for the rest of the year, (though your father will leave occasionally). We have taken permission from the board of governors, and they are only too happy to oblige, considering your father's reputation. _

_Hugh says that he would like to walk you to all your classes, and watch you learning magic. I thought I would tell you the news beforehand, even though they wanted to surprise you. Take care._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Lily gasped her father and Hugh were coming to Hogwarts- there was no way this could be happening, especially with the close friendship between her and James. She had to talk to her mother, face to face.

She rushed downstairs, to the fireplace, and began searching the mantelpiece frantically. Just then, James entered the portrait hole, hair more windswept and messy than ever.

"James! Do you have any floo powder?" she asked

"Yeah it's up in my room –"

"I'm borrowing it!" she rushed upstairs, leaving a very confused James in her wake.

'Did she forget what just happened?' he thought to himself. He crossed over to the mantelpiece, searching for some sign of her agitation, and found the letter. He picked it up, and read it once. Twice. And scowled. Lily came down the stairs.

"Lily, whose this Hugh guy-"

"Later, I'll explain later, let me just finish this" she said. She stuck her head in the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder, shouting, "no.4, little whinging, surrey!"

Lily's head revolved until it came to a stop in the fireplace of a room filled with expensive- looking furniture. "Mom!" she yelled.

Mrs. Evans came rushing into the room. "Lily?!" she cried in disbelief, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah mum. That's exactly why I came. Why are_ they_ coming here?"

"To see you, of course"

"I don't _want _them coming here, mum." Snapped Lily

"Now listen here, young lady. "Said Mrs. Evans sternly, "you father and Hugh will be coming there. Hugh is a very nice boy, and deserves more than your biting comments. You will behave it when they come. I must go Lily. Take care. And remember- _behave_."

Lily let out a frustrated breath and drew her head out of the fire.

"Lils what's up?" James asked immediately, "and who's this Hugh guy?"

Lily collapsed tiredly into an armchair.

"Look, just call Remus, Sirius, and Maggie, would you?" she asked, "I've got something to tell you guys. James nodded and ran off, coming back with Remus, Sirius, and Maggie behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Maggie.

"Guys, take a seat," said Lily wearily. They complied, staring at her all the while.

"Ok, I really don't know how to say this," she began, "but when I went home in the summer after sixth year, my parents told me that I'd be m-married to a boy named Hugh Dursley." She started crying softly. James looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You're w- what?" he asked hoarsely.

"They held an engagement party," said Lily, tears streaming silently down her face, "where all the rich families of the company, _Grunnings_, were invited. And, in front of them all, he proposed to me. I wasn't allowed a say in it"

Maggie rose and put her around Lily comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, Lily," she said soothingly.

"but it won't!" cried Lily, sobbing freely, "my father and Hugh, they're coming here, and- and if they find out I'm best friends with you three-" she pointed at James, Sirius, and Remus, "- there's no telling what they do! My father's really strict, and Hugh's a pervert!"

"You don't like him then?" asked James with relief.

"Like him?" she snapped, "of course I don't like him! Who would? Okay, he looks pretty good, but he's only_ half_ of the marauders" she smiled at them.

Sirius suddenly grinned.

"so, Lils, do we have your permission to prank them?' he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Him" she corrected, "just Hugh" she smiled again, "god knows we need another guinea pig to prank on."

Everyone laughed, except James. James didn't like the sound of her father. If he wanted her married to Hugh, James had a feeling he'd make sure she did. James didn't like the situation at all.

AN: ok, that's all for now, this chapter's around a thousand words, it should be a decent length. I'll try to get in another couple of chapters today, or else you'll just have to wait until next week or maybe Monday. Please review, and tell me whether you liked it.

dolphin


	4. arrival and complications

AN: there's one thing I realized: there's no peter Pettigrew in this story. Ah, well, who cares, he's a git anyways. Just pretend he's there, but he's disappeared or something. He's no loss.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A thank you to Jegan. And another thank you to Nelly Potter for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 4: arrival and complications**

"Lil, when are Hugh and your dad coming?" asked Maggie at breakfast the next week.

"Next week" said Lily miserably, "and they're staying till the end of the year. Lovely, isn't it?" she added sarcastically.

"Good morning, Lily," said Sirius loudly, bouncing into his seat. Lily smiled.

"Morning" said Lily and Maggie together, as James and Remus slid into seats across Sirius.

"Hey Remus, James" greeted Lily.

"What exactly are you so happy about?" asked Maggie of Sirius, who was grinning widely.

"well, last night I came up with some pranks," he said, "for Lils' fiancé, and my planned pranks and calculations show that Hugh will be spending around two or three days of the second week of his stay in the hospital wing."

"Why the second two weeks?" asked Remus.

"Because, Moony, "said Sirius, sighing dramatically. With an air of _'you're- supposed- to- be- the- smart- one- here'_ around him, "we want the first week to show Mr. Evans how very _natural_ pranks at Hogwarts are.

"Hey Lil," asked Maggie, "if you are – engaged, erm… where's your ring?"

Lily sighed.

"It's in that locked drawer up in our dorm. I don't want to look at it. It's not too shabby actually, but I've always preferred emeralds to diamonds. I suppose I'll have to wear it all the time that they're going to be here."

Maggie frowned. "Don't worry, Lils, we'll get you out of this mess," she said comfortingly, "all of us"

"I know you guys will," whispered Lily, "but my father's a determined personality and, well… I keep thinking, when I have to leave Hogwarts, I'll have to marry Hugh. I'll have to be Mrs. Hugh Dursley. And I don't like that one bit."

**A week later…..**

Lily straightened her tie nervously.

"They said they'd be here at two" she said to Maggie.

Maggie and Lily were waiting to 'welcome' Mr. Evans and Hugh to Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, and James had wanted to come, but Lily said that her father would not like it.

"Oh come on Lils," Jams had said pleadingly, "pleeaase can we come? We'll keep quiet and behave, promise."

Lily pondered for a few moments.

"Alright," she said finally, "but keep under the cloak at all times. No noise."

The three boys cheered.

So, Lily and Maggie were waiting, while the marauders were under the invisibility cloak, a little distance apart.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a man wearing a suit came in.

"Lily," he said, "how are you? And this is..." he looked at Maggie.

"Maggie," said Lily, "Maggie Seltzer. She's my best friend."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mr. Evans, "ah, here's Hugh"

A boy wearing gray pants, a tie, and a shirt came in. he had high cheekbones, dark hair, and stood quite tall, about five feet eleven inches, slightly shorter than Remus, James, or Sirius. Even through his good looks, you could tell this guy was arrogant.

"Lily darling," he said, walking over to Lily and scooping her up into his arms, "so long since we have seen each other. You look as pretty as ever, of course" he kissed her. Lily cringed at the close contact, and wiggled gently out of Hugh's arms.

James had balled up his hands into fists, and was shaking from anger._ 'How dare that guy touch Lily' _he thought.

"You haven't met Maggie have you?" asked Lily of Hugh, "Maggie, this is Hugh Dursley, my-" her voice quivered as she said it, "f- fiancé. And Hugh, this is Maggie Seltzer, my best friend."

"Charmed" said Hugh, kissing Maggie's hand in spite of her icy glare.

"It's my pleasure," she said frostily.

"I'll show you to your rooms," said Lily, "Dumbledore showed me them yesterday."

She led the way to the third floor, and stopped in front of a painting of a woman with several birds fluttering around her.

"The password is simple, _'non- magic'_," she said, "I have to go. I'll see you at dinner." she made to move ff, but Hugh stopped her and kissed her again.

"See you at dinner," he whispered, and went inside with her father. Lily waited until they were out of sight, and then wiped her mouth.

"Ugh," she said, "I wish he would stop doing that. Let's get back to the common room," she said to Maggie, "I want to see what the guys thought."

"I don't like him" said James immediately, as they pulled the Cloak off themselves in their dorm.

Remus sighed, "of course you don't"

James ignored him.

"He was touching Lil! No one's allowed to do that!" he said.

Sirius was fuming too.

"That guy thought he was all cool and that, going all catanosa on them. Who does he think he is?"

"It s _Casanova_ Sirius," corrected Remus.

"Whatever!" snapped Sirius.

"What do you think Moony?" asked James.

"Well," said Remus thoughtfully, "he seemed pretty confident about going all over Lily. But you can see he's not in love with her. He's just-"

"Infatuated!" said Sirius.

"Lustful," said James.

"both." answered Remus, "its not love, its lust. And he'll do a lot to get his way. He'll go to extremes. It doesn't look like this guy is going to be as easy as we thought, mates. Not as at all."

At dinner, Hugh sat next to Lily, one arm around her. Mr. Evans sat at the top table, conversing with Dumbledore. James sat across Lily, scowling constantly, looking up at Hugh every now and then. Maggie, Sirius, and Remus gazed pensively from Hugh to Lily, each lost in their own troubled thoughts.

The next morning, classes had to be attended. Hugh walked Lily fro one class to another, never leaving her side, much to the anger of James, whose job it usually was. Maggie kept sending glares at Hugh. Remus and Sirius, meanwhile, were pranking the Slytherins left, right, and center, to convince Mr. Evans that pranking was, indeed, an everyday affair.

It was on Mr. Evans' and Hugh's third day of visit that anything actually happened.

Hugh had gone to his rooms, deciding to go to bed. Lily, James, Maggie, Remus, and Sirius, were working on their homework in the common room, when an owl flew in with the Evening Prophet, and landed in front of James. He removed the newspaper, paid the owl, and opened the front page. He flipped through the next couple of pages until he found anything of interest.

"WHAT?" he yelled. The common room went quiet. He turned around, glaring at them all. "Nothing to see here," he snapped, "go back to what you were doing! - guys, look at this," he added in an undertone to the other four, all who were looking curiously at him.

He spread out the sheet on the table. They gathered around, reading the article silently.

_**MUGGLES AT HOGWARTS**_

_Hogwarts' school of witchcraft and wizardry, as the name suggests, a school of magic, was a place no muggles entered. However, your Evening Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, has found out otherwise. Two muggles are currently residing at Hogwarts, namely Jonathon Evans, and Hugh Dursley._

_Hugh Dursley, age nineteen, happens to be engaged to Lily Evans, current Head Girl of Hogwarts. On questioning, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, said that the Evans and Dursleys had been contributing to magical organizations for years, naturally resulting in the fact that they wanted to see where it was going. _

_Developments in this incident at Hogwarts, which I am sure has never happened before, will be reported immediately, seeing as your reporter has the privilege of being on the spot._

"That old cow1" said Lily angrily, "I remember her at Hogwarts. She was a couple of years above us. Best friend of Bertha Jorkins. And she hated me. She used to spread rumors about us, Maggie, remember?"

"Yeah," said Maggie, "she didn't like the fact that we were so close to you guys" she looked at the marauders.

"Another girl to fall for the marauder charm, I suppose," said Sirius.

Remus shot him an annoyed look." she was a couple of years older than us, Padfoot. And it's just your charm. And maybe James'"

"Hey" protested James

"Sorry James," said Maggie, "but it's true" she suppressed a smile.

James ignored her and turned to Lily, who was still looking at the article.

"What's wrong Lils?" he asked.

"You see this last bit over here," she questioned.

James read aloud, "_Developments in this incident at Hogwarts, which I am sure has never happened before, will be reported immediately, seeing as your reporter has the privilege of being _on the spot?"he finished incredulously.

Lily nodded. "She's going to come to Hogwarts" she said, "and I bet she won't leave without digging up some stuff. On all of us."

AN: well, there's a new complication. I sure hoped you liked it. Please review!

Dolphin


	5. random fun

AN: wow, I'm updating again. And I've got only around three reviews for this story. Please review out there!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thanks to jegan for the idea.

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 5: random fun**

"She's here!" whispered James, "Rita Skeeter! Quick, Lil, draw apart, or she'll be running a story about how the Head Girl is cheating on her fiancé."

Lily moved over to walk with Maggie. Sure enough, a blond haired witch of around twenty, with horn- rimmed glasses, and crimson talons, was sitting at the top table. Hugh and Mr. Evans were not down yet. Lily devoutly hoped that Hugh would not use PDA (Public Displays of Affection) in front of Rita Skeeter. Just as she was about to voice the thought to Maggie, Hugh walked in, along with Mr., Evans. He walked right up to her and kissed her. Lily flinched. James stiffened as he usually did when Hugh touched Lily.

"Morning," she said dully, "I have to go to potions quick. I guess I'll see you there."

"Oh, no Lily darling," said Hugh, "I promised your father I'd take interviews for the new employees in Grunnings. I won't see you today."

"That's too bad," said Lily, with fake unhappiness, "I'd better go, I don't want to be late, do I?" she rushed off with Maggie.

Lily fairly danced into classes that say. Without the marauders, classes had been very boring. Without Hugh shadowing her every move, she could talk, laugh, and pass notes without the feeling that someone was watching her. James was happy too, without Hugh there hovering around Lily.

"So, what do we do, now that the blockhead isn't here?' asked Sirius that evening in the common room.

"Something wild. Together," answered Lily, "something we wouldn't be able to do with Hugh around"

"I feel like going dancing," said Maggie, "Let's go to the Room of Requirement, and get a dance floor."

"That's an idea," said Lily, "but boys, only non- alcoholic drinks and butterbeer" she added sternly.

James, Sirius, and Remus nodded sheepishly, grinning.

They made their way to the seventh floor, under the invisibility cloak. Maggie paced three times in front of the wall, and a door popped up. They went inside.

"Wow," said James softly.

The floor was dark, with colored spotlights whirling around. Scattered on the edges were tiny two- seater cubicles, each lit by its own lamp. Music blared out of invisible speakers. On one side of the room, a small bar was stocked with pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and muggle drinks, including sodas.

"Cool" said Sirius.

Maggie grinned, "What are we waiting for, let's go party!" she said. She spun off with Remus across the dance floor.

James, Sirius, and Lily headed off towards the bar. Lily grabbed a can of sprite.

"What's that?" asked Sirius curiously, who had never tasted a soda before. James looked over too.

"It's a drink, a muggle one," said Lily.

"Yeah, but how do you open it?" asked Sirius who had taken a Coke and was attempting to open it.

"Like this," answered Lily. She took the soda from him; twisted off the metal piece (I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. What _are _those things anyways? The metal pieces?), and handed it back. He tipped it over, and drank.

"This is good" he said excitedly, draining the can and taking another.

James grabbed a can too and twisted it open. "I like it," he said, taking another swig "it's weird, but good."

Sirius meanwhile, was on his fifth can.

"Don't drink so much Sirius, you'll get hyper," scolded Lily.

But he paid no attention, downed another can, and began dancing around the room (question: can you actually get that hyper from drinking six cans of coke? Ah well, this is fan fiction isn't it? Anything can happen. But still, if you know, do tell)

"What's wrong with him?" asked James, alarmed.

"He's caffeine high" muttered Lily.

"Oh" James shrugged, "he's so hyper all the time, it won't really make a difference. Wanna dance?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure" said Lily, and whirled off around the room with him.

After a couple of songs, James led Lily to one of the small cubicles.

"Hey Lily," he said silently, " do you remember what I said two weeks ago?"

Lily squirmed under his gaze uncomfortably.

"Um… yeah" she said.

James looked at her expectantly, "well?" he asked.

"James. Listen," began Lily, "we can't have anything now, with my… engagement and everything …"

"But do you like me?" cut in James.

She blushed, and nodded, looking at the floor. "I guess so," she said, but James, you'll have to wait. I don't know how long, but it could be a year, or ten, I'm not sure."

James tipped her chin up with his finger.

"I don't care," he said looking into her eyes, "I really don't. I'll wait forever for you, Lily. Forever." He kissed her cheek.

"Lily smiled shakily. "We'd better go" she said, "Sirius is getting extra hyper. _Silencio_!" she cried, pointing her wand at a shouting Sirius. He fell mute, glaring at her.

"Sirius," said Maggie, "you have to stop dancing and yelling. We're going back to the common room, okay?" Sirius nodded mutely.

"Good" said Remus, "let's get going." He led Sirius out of the room. Maggie followed.

James looked at Lily, and kissed her cheek again. "Forever," he whispered in her ear, leading her out of the door.

AN: how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Did you like the L/J part? Do tell by reviewing. I don't care if you don't have an account, I've allowed anonymous reviews.

Dolphin


	6. unexpected encounters

AN: here is chapter seven, of the seventh year roller coaster.

Disclaimer: you know I don't own it.

Thanks to jegan, for the plot. And another huge thanks to Nelly Potter for reviewing. You really make my day!!

**THE SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 6: unexpected encounters**

"Hugh?" asked Lily, groggily opening her eyes. The she sat up straight, alarmed, "_Hugh_! What the hell are you doing in the girls dormitories?" she covered her tank top with a blanket.

"Lils-" began Hugh

"Don't call me Lils" snapped Lily.

Hugh looked sour, "everybody calls you Lils"

"No" she said, "only my friends call me that. Special friends. Getting off topic here_. You_. _Here_. _Why_?"

"I just wanted to see you" said Hugh smoothly, "to tell you I'm back. Why don't you come to my room?"

"I don't think so!" snapped Lily again.

"Fine" said Hugh. He grabbed her arm, hard. "But," he hissed in her ear, bringing his face inches from hers, "I'll have you in the end. Watch out"

Lily, whose eyes had widened when he leaned towards her, glared at him, yanking her arm away.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked hotly.

"Such language!" exclaimed Hugh, "I only mean. Lily dear, that soon, you and I will be married. And then, or maybe before that, I'll have you right where I want you! Good night." He kissed her, and walked away.

Lily looked after him in outrage.

"How dare he?" she whispered, "what an absolute asshole! He is such- Maggie?"

"Hey," said Maggie quietly, " I heard what he said."

"That pig! That bloody sadistic pig! How can he even suggest the freakin' idea that I'd ever sleep with him! I can't even stand him toughing me? I would –"

"I know, Lily, I know" said Maggie soothingly, "you can tell James, Remus, and Sirius in the morning"

"No" said Lily.

"What?" asked Maggie.

"I can't tell them Maggie. They'd go ballistic! Especially James. I haven't told you about James, have I?"

"Well," said Maggie hesitantly, "Remus told me about how he likes you."

"That's an understatement," said lily, "he said that he'll wait for as long as it takes for me to get free of Hugh. He even gave up his girlfriends of the week!"

"I'll tell them then," said Maggie, "they do have a right to know"

"Fine," said Lily, "but make sure I'm not around when you tell them"

"He WHAT?" yelled Sirius the next morning, "HOW DID HE GET INTO THE GIRLS' DORMS? EVEN WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET IN THERE!"

"that' besides the point Sirius," said Maggie hastily, "though, if you must know, the steps only repel wizards (AN: I dunno if that actually happens, but let's say that in this story it does, yeah? Cause I really had to get Hugh up to lily's dorm somehow). Muggles can climb up. Its not like the founders ever expected Muggles to come to Hogwarts. Anyway, the point is, that Hugh was suggesting that he'd—"

"SLEEP WITH LILY" roared James, "THAT BASTARD WANTS TO SLEEP WITH HER! OUR LILY! HE'S GOING TO FORCE HER TO SLEEP WITH HIM! IF HE LAYS A FINGER ON HER—"

"There's nothing you can do about it, "interjected Remus, "don't you see? It's what their parents want! Mr. Evans won't care, because it's what he wants. The only way we can prevent Hugh from making off with her, is by staying with Lily, 24/7. And that's going to be a problem"

"How is that a problem?" asked James hotly, "I have all my classes with her, I can walk her to her classes—"

"Use your head, James!" said Remus impatiently, "Hugh's walking her to all of her classes! You really think he'd let anyone besides Maggie walk with her? And even Maggie doesn't have all her classes with Lily. You can't—" he stopped, his face lighting up, "hang on. James _can_. He can follow her on the sly. Her dad can't go loco on him if he doesn't know what's going on. Brilliant! Okay, James, all of us, follow Lily whenever we can. Whichever subjects we have with her, wherever she goes. Maggie, walk with her to all the classes which you have with her. James, you're the most important. You have all your classes with her. Stay with her at all times. This way, Hugh can't make off with her. It's the best we can do." He finished grimly.

Another week later…

"Morning" said Lily, plopping down next to Maggie on a Saturday morning.

"Lily!" said Maggie, "guess what? The Marauder's present their latest prank! On Hugh Dursley!"

"What? Without me?" asked Lily in mock outrage, then laughed, "what are they doing?" but at that precise moment, Hugh stumbled into the Hall, his hair green, and his face covered in nasty, painful, pus- filled boils. Mr. Evans walked up to Lily.

"Lily," he began formidably, "what is wrong with Hugh"

Lily struggled to control her giggles, "he's been pranked, dad," she said, "he's got to go to the hospital wing"

"You'd better not have anything to do with this, young lady," said her father sternly. Lily gulped. "Now take him to the hospital wing," said her father. Lily nodded, then jumped up and led Hugh to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue as she saw Hugh. "Plop him onto the bed," she said, "he's in bad shape. The hair I can change instantly, but the boils will take a few days. You go on to your common room Miss Evans."

Lily nodded, concealing her grin, and ran outside, where James, Sirius, Remus, and Maggie were waiting for her.

"Did it put him away for a couple of days?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Yup!" said Lily excitedly, "great prank, you guys!"

"We concentrated on quality this time Lil," said James, "we knew you'd want a couple days of. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!"

Sirius bounded off in the direction of the grounds. The others chased after him, having fun just like the old days.

AN: gosh, Hugh is horrid, isn't he? Anyway, read and review please! Reviews make my day!

Dolphin.


	7. false and tense

AN: ok, here's chapter 7!! Guys, if you read this story, please review, only one person seems to be reviewing here!!

Thanks to jegan for some of the plot.

Another thanks to Nelly Potter for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh.

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 7: false and tense**

"Come on James, quick!" Lily said, "We need to get to the statue in time!"

As part of their latest prank, they had to charm the statue of Boris the Bewildered to squirt goo at any passerby. Remus and Sirius had taken charge of luring Snape to the statue, while Maggie was making sure that no one walked past the statue for fifteen minutes. Lily and James had been assigned to charm the statue.

James ambled slowly along the staircase below Lily. Lily hurried up the staircase. Just as her foot was on the top step, the staircase moved, sending her tumbling down below.

"Wooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she yelled as she fell.

James looked up in time to see Lily about to fall right on top of him.

"Easy Lils!" he said as he caught her neatly. Lily began laughing. James joined in. Suddenly, they were both blinded by a flash.

"Nice shot Bozo!" said a female voice. Lily and James blinked up to see Rita Skeeter, grinning widely and excitedly muttering something to a long, acid green quill which was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment by itself in mid air. Lily caught words like 'cheating', 'fiancé', and 'shame'.

"Rita Skeeter!" she cried, jumping out of James' arms.

"That's me!" said the reporter, still muttering furiously.

"You can't put that sort of story out!" said Lily, referring to the phrases she had just heard. It's not true! I'm not cheating on Hugh. There is nothing between me and James!"

"Denial!" said Rita Skeeter to the quill triumphantly.

"That's a quick- quotes quill Lily," said James sharply, "It twists everything you say. She'll get more dirt if you say anything"

"it was worth staying at Hogwarts one more day for this!" said Rita, "I've got a lovely new story! On the perfect Lily Evans! Not so perfect after all, I see."

"You can't put a story like that out, Rita!" snapped Lily furiously, "not a word of it is true, and you know it! You're just outing it out because of a schoolgirl grudge!"

Rita grinned maliciously, "Who says it isn't true? We have photographic evidence. And, I only report what I see" she said sweetly, "and from what I see I conclude, of course" she added, "and report that too. The press is the press honey. Come Bozo!" and she walked away, red pencil heels clicking on the floor.

"I can't believe she did that!" yelled Lily, outraged, " she's spilling out a story completely untrue, just because she hates me! And that's going to totally ruin the rest of my life. My _father_ will_ kill_ me! Hugh's going to be even worse! I am so, totally, completely, absolutely, positively_, dead_!" she let out a howl of pent- up rage.

"Calm down, Lils," said Maggie, "cool it. You can always tell your father that Rita's making up things, can't you?"

"There is no way he'll believe me," said Lily, "no way."

The owls whooshed inside the great hall at breakfast on Monday. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Maggie were dreading the _Daily Prophet's_ news. A paper landed in front of James. He unfolded it hastily.

"There's nothing on the front page" he said. They scoured the rest of the paper. Nothing.

"That's weird," said Lily, "she was never one to sit on a story. It wasn't in any of the _prophet's _yesterday, or today's _Daily_."

"You think it'll be on the evening one?" asked Maggie. Sirius nodded. James shrugged. Remus frowned.

"I don't think so," he said slowly, "I think it's going to be printed in another newspaper or magazine. I mean, the Prophet's for news, not romances and gossip. Do you know any other news source, a magazine, particularly?" he asked Lily and Maggie.

Lily and Maggie looked at each other. "Well," said Maggie, "there's Witch Weekly. The girls in our dorm are always talking about it." Lily snapped her fingers.

"I bet that's it!" she said, " the girls in our dorm say its packed with wizarding world gossip- hottest stars, cute guys, divorced witches, dates, you name it. And it comes on Tuesdays. That's tomorrow. And Hugh is getting released from the hospital wing today. In another hour, in fact."

"The news will be all over the school by tomorrow," said Sirius darkly, "the girls in this place gossip something crazy! Hugh will hear about it as soon as he gets out, probably."

"Why don't we let you off the hook for a while?" asked James, "We'll hex Hugh stupid." Lily nodded.

"That'd be great," she said.

"We'll catch him as soon as he gets out of the wing," said Remus.

"And this time, we'll aim for quantity _and_ quality," said Sirius.

"Good luck" said Maggie quietly.

I hope you liked it! I'll post another as soon as I can!

Dolphin.


	8. the article and sneakiness

AN: hi. Sorry about the ending yesterday, something came up and I had to leave. Anyway, here's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thanks to Jegan for the plot!

To Nelly Potter: I don't have the internet right this moment to check if I have a review, but I sure hope you've sent one! I'll check after typing this.

**THE SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 8: the article and consequences**

"We put him away," whispered James as he slid into a seat next to Lily in charms, "as soon as he came out of the wing. He looks like a pig with multi colored warts. His hair is rainbow. He won't be out for around three days."

"Cool," Lily whispered back, "now at least he won't see when we read the article tomorrow. I am totally dreading seeing that article tomorrow"

"So am I Lils," said James, "so am I. I hate seeing you get hurt like this."

"Its ok" said Lily, "we'll get through this. Somehow."

The next day, Lily and Maggie nicked a copy of Witch weekly from one of their dorm mates. They flipped through the pages during breakfast.

"Hey," said James, coming in along with Remus and Sirius and sitting down, "anything in there?"

Lily nodded. "I just found it. Here" she spread out the magazine on the table. The article was on a double page, very bright, and with a huge blown up picture in a pink heart. The five of them leaned in, reading the pink piece.

_**CHEATING HEARTS**_

_The engagement of Lily Evans and Hugh Dursley isn't as clean as pure driven snow, says Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. Lily Evans just might be cheating on Mr. Dursley._

_On Saturday last, your Daily Prophet reporter found Lily Evans in the arms of James Potter, her fellow head, presumably giggling at something he said. It seems like they have been going out for quite some time now, behind Mr. Dursley's back of course._

_Questioning of Hogwarts' students revealed a major and interesting insight into the love life of Lily Evans._

"_She's always with James Potter," says Leslie Farrows, a sixth year student at Hogwarts, "and I don't think it is for Head duties either," she adds._

_A large number of girls at Hogwarts agree with this. Looking at the picture, some have gone as far as saying that Lily and James are definitely in love. They also say that Lily Evans is frequently seen in the company of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as well. She might be good friends with them, maybe more._

_Personally, from my own school days at Hogwarts, I remember Ms. Evans being quite close to all three boys. Which leads to the question of whether she is gaining these boys' attentions by honest means, or ensnaring them, as some girls suggest, as, according to them, she is quite 'ordinary.'_

_And of course, on the other side is Hugh Dursley, her fiancé, bound to this questionable personality for life._

"Who's Leslie?" asked Sirius.

"She's a sixth year hufflepuff," said Maggie, "smitten by one of your charms, I suppose, extremely jealous of Lily, and, well, you know."

"Lil, are you okay?" asked James. Lily had been staring at the picture of the article.

"Maggie," she said, "there is no way on earth that I can convince my dad that this article is not true. Look at the photo."

The picture showed James, with Lily in his arms, and grinning down at her, while Lily laughed. Then they sprang apart, looking guilty. It played over and over again.

James groaned, "This is brilliant!" he said, "simply brilliant! The gossip girls will have spread the story of how Lily Evans is cheating on her fiancé with James Potter by break! Damn this school and its rumor- mongering ability!"

"By evening, my father's going to kill me," moaned Lily, "he's going to hear about it for sure"

"Maybe he won't" said Remus comfortingly, "he is in his office and room practically all day. Maybe he won't hear."

"But there's still a problem," said Maggie, "Hugh will hear. Definitely."

"How come?" asked Sirius, "he's in the hospital wing."

"Well," Maggie looked halfway between a smirk and a sob, "I heard a bunch of sixth years talking yesterday, and turns out that half of them have developed a crush on Hugh."

"No way!" said Sirius, "I though me, James and Remus were on top of the list!"

Maggie smiled mischievously, " not anymore" she said, "as far as those girls are concerned, Hugh is right up there with you guys," than she sobered down, "and they are going to tell him about this article. Definitely."

'_Cheer up Lils'_ James slid the note over to Lily. Lily slid a note right back. _'James? I'm sitting right next to you'._

_J: yeah, well I can't really say anything out loud, can i?_

_L: I guess._

_J: on topic. Why so down?_

_L: hmmm… let's see… I don't know. Maybe because my _stupid _fiancé is going to be knowing all about that _stupid_ article in that _stupid _magazine because of a bunch of _stupid _girls and being the _stupid _idiot that he is, will spill the whole thing to my dad, who will have me killed. Why would I be upset?_

_J: woah, down girl, down. I'm just trying to cheer you up, yeah?_

_L: sorry. I'm just a little edgy today._

_J: its ok, Lil, I understand. It's cool. Anyway, you can still have fun when Dursley isn't here, can't you?_

_L: can't. There's a very minute chance my dad won't hear about the news. I can't risk hanging out with you guys._

_J: we can still have fun on the sly, right?_

_L: I suppose… like we did last time. But it's a Tuesday._

_J: so?_

"Lil, Maggie, I promise, ok? The Room of Requirement, nothing flashy, just a cozy room, ok? Please?" James pleaded. Remus and Sirius turned puppy- dog eyes on them.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse" pleaded Sirius.

"o- Kay" relented Maggie.

"Yeah!" cheered all three boys.

They went to the Room of Requirement and, for good measure, Lily paced in front of the wall. A door popped up, and they went inside. The room was divided into two halves. One with a blazing fire, a jug of hot chocolate, a plate of cookies, small bowls of marshmallows, chocolate chips, and cream. The other was a reproduction of the party room from their last visit. James, Sirius, and Remus' mouths hung open. Lily and Maggie grinned at each other.

"Its all yours, boys," said Maggie as she and Lily went into the room with the fire. The boys headed to the party room, but were back within five minutes.

"Its no fun without you guys," whined Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius," said Lily apologetically, "you're on your own this time."

"Come on," coaxed Remus, "please?"

Lily and Maggie looked at each other. And frowned.

"Fine" said James, understanding the silent communication, "you won't come to us, we'll come to you. . ." Sirius and Remus nodded, and plopped down on the couch. The party room disappeared. The boys poured themselves mugs of hot chocolate. The five of them sat in silence, thinking about life in general, and what the future would bring.

An: I sure hope you like it!

Dolphin


	9. promises

AN: here's chapter.. i forgot the number. Nine i think. Sorry about not updating school.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! keep them coming!!

thanks to Jegan for the plot!!

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**CHAPTER- 9: PROMISE**

Lily bent over her transfiguration textbook, running her quill down the lines looking for a sentence she could use in her essay. The door to the head's common room swung open. Hugh stalked into the room.

"So" he said.

This simple word grated on Lily's nerves, which were already tense from the article.

"So what?" she snapped back.

"You've been cheating on me," said Hugh, getting straight to the point, circling her like a tiger, "with that Potter! I knew there was something between you two when I saw him!"

"Well bully for you" mumbled Lily, annoyed.

Hugh continued, ignoring her, "He looked at you too much for my liking. And that article proved it."

"That article," said Lily calmly, "is complete rubbish. Rita Skeeter loves getting dirt on people. Fake dirt. There is nothing between me and James."

"James" said Hugh, "you called him James. He is an acquaintance, I presume? A friend? Maybe... more?"

"you're reading way too much into this," said Lily, "you're over analyzing. Next thing you'll be telling me to call Maggie 'Seltzer' because otherwise it would imply i was involved with her."

"Am i?" asked Hugh silkily, "i don't think so, darling," ha pulled out something from his pocket. A photo. "you forgot the photo, Lily. How would the reporter have got the photo, fake as she is?"

Lily gulped.

"And i haven't even started," continued Hugh, "on this Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Tell me Lily, just how many boys have you gone out with? Before i came? After you knew we were engaged? Tut, tut, Lily. So many? In just- what was it?- two months?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Lily furiously, "There's nothing, absolutely nothing, between me and James, or Rems, or Sirius, or any other boy in this freakin' world for that matter."

Hugh ignored her again, "now Lily, this won't do," he continued, speaking like a parent to a child who had just been caught stealing candy, "especially when we're married. And I'm going to take care of that personally!" he finished in a growl.

Lily looked at him in apprehension. There was a mad glint in his eyes that she had never seen before, a dangerous glint.

_Oh man,_ She though to herself, _this guy means business. My wand... where's my wand?_ She groped around frantically in her pockets and on the table. _No wand. This is bad._

"looking for something Lily?" asked Hugh, "perhaps- this?" he held up her wand, twirled it around, and threw it into the far corner.

_And it just got worse_, thought Lily.

"I'm not stupid, you know Lily," he said, advancing on her, "i knew you had something i didn't. And i took it from you. and now, to fix you."

"excuse me?" said Lily hotly, "_fix _me?"

"you recall my... ah... _visit_ to your bed approximately a week or two ago?"

Lily blanched. "you wouldn't"

"wouldn't i?" questioned Hugh, "however, Lily, I think this time just a lick shall suffice."

_a lick? What the hell?_

With that, he leapt towards her, pinning her against the wall. Lily, sandwiched between the wall and Hugh, gasped for air, as she felt Hugh's hot breath on her face.

He pushed his lips roughly on her, becoming more aggressive steadily. She tried in vain to pull away.

"please.. no," she murmured, best as she could, "stop... please stop"

His hands encircled her wrists, and his nails dug into her skin, leaving bloody gouges. He stopped.

"that, was a lick, Lily. One more time, and it will be much, much, worse." he strode out of the room. Lily felt her knees give way, and crumpled upon the floor, crying violently.

" I can't believe mum an dad think he's honorable" she whispered to herself, "he assaulted me. For something I never did. They're making me marry a bastard! he-"

The portrait door flew open again, to reveal James, muddy and wet from quidditch practice.

"Lil?" he asked, "what's wrong?" he dropped his broomstick, and walked over to he, kneeling down, and circling his arms around her, "come on Lils, what's wrong?" he coaxed.

"get away!" she said fiercely, "if Hugh decides to come in here, he'll murder me!"

"i changed the password just now," said James. Then his expression darkened, "what did he do?"

Lily wiped away streaks of tears from her face.

"he-" she began, but James caught her arm. He swore under his breath when he saw the gouges, dripping blood.

"he didn't" he said darkly, angrily. The full impact hit him, "HE CAN'T DO THAT, THAT BASTARD! HE'S BEEN MAKING MOVES ON YOU EVER SINCE HE CAME HER. AND NOW HE'S HURT YOU! IM GONNA-"

"-beat him up so bad he'll wish he never laid a finger in me?" finished Lily.

James looked like he had just been slapped. "you're actually sticking up for him?" he asked slightly hoarsely.

Lily shook her head. "no," she said, "if you beat him up, my dad will have me thrown out of Hogwarts and force me to marry hugh immediately.I don't want that to happen."

James' eyes softened. "come here Lils" he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? You're not going anywhere, and nobody's going to do anything to you. Not while I'm around. I promise, Lils, i promise."

AN:i hope u liked it!! I'm really sorry again about not updating soon. We have finals coming up soon over here.


	10. dance

AN: I'm really sorry that there was a break in updating. But now there might be about a week's gap between chapters. I have finals to study for!! They suck, let me tell you. Anyway, here's chapter 9!!

Thanks to Jegan for the plot!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I dedicate this to Nelly Potter and DementedLeaf who reviewed the last chapter.

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**CHAPTER- 10: DANCE**

Hugh was constantly keeping a watch on Lily. Down the corridors, at meals, in classes, in the common room, and anywhere she went, except the bathroom. He rarely even allowed her to speak with Maggie, biting in their conversations with comments. He treated Lily like a prize toy, which he never allowed anyone else to see.

James, Sirius, and Remus found that quite a lot of fun was being drained from pranking and other activities when the girls weren't there. Lily couldn't hang out with them at all, and Maggie stayed with Lily most of the time, so as not to leave her alone with Hugh.

James was completely out of character. He didn't laugh, barely smiled, and pranking was a complete zero. He often clenched his fists and glared harshly in Hugh's direction. Spitting rage, he was practically unapproachable.

Sirius never cracked any jokes anymore. He had given up his weekly flings, and spent most of his time brooding, or pranking the Slytherins fiercely.

Remus was even more quiet than usual. He was usually doing schoolwork, staring into space, or talking quietly with Maggie.

Maggie was such a different person now that it was hard to tell that she was the bubbly girl of a month before. She stayed with Lily most of the time, keeping her from being left alone with Hugh.

Lily was, of course, stuck with Hugh continuously. She could barely look in James, Sirius, and Remus anymore, let alone talk. She buried herself desolately inside schoolwork, letting out pent up rage in the form of quill- puncture- dotted- i's, and crumpled up balls of parchment.

All in all, life wasn't very bright for the five of them, and it was with black moods that they approached Christmas.

_**CHRISTMAS BALL**_

_A Christmas ball will be held at Hogwarts before the students depart for the winter vacation, which is for fifth to seventh years. Younger students can only attend if asked by an older student. Wizard formal wear (dress robes) is required._

_The ball will begin at seven pm. _

Signs of this sort had been put up in all the common rooms. Students, girls in particular, were all talking excitedly about the ball in the corridors, during classes, everywhere. Least excited of all though, was Lily. She had to go with Hugh. Nice treat. So _not._

Hugh parted with Lily at four in the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room

"All that extra time better pay off Lily," he said, "_look nice_." Hs kissed her and walked off.

'_Great, now I'm his prizewinning poodle'_ thought Lily, rolling her eyes. She climbed upstairs to her dorm, where Maggie was waiting.

"Oh man, first proper conversation in a month," said Maggie.

"Yeah," replied Lily, "it feels so good to be away from him"

"So, what first?

"Huh?"

"Duh," Maggie rolled her eyes, "_dressing_. What first?"

"Oh. I dunno. You choose."

"Fine" Maggie pointed her wand at the wardrobe, and two sets of robes came flying out. She threw one at lily.

"Go have a nice, hot, shower Lils," she commanded, "wash the hair." Lily obeyed without a word.

Lily showered, than Maggie did. They put on their robes.

"Okay, robes on, now hair and make- up" said Maggie. She seated Lily in front of a mirror. "Any special blend you want?" she asked Lily.

"nah. Don't want to look too good for Hugh."

"Understandable. Fine, a light dusting should do."

Fifteen minutes later, Maggie stepped back. Lily looked at herself in the mirror.

"Great job Maggie. It looks great!"

"It's a pick- me- up for James," said Maggie slyly, "he's been looking down ever since that article came out."

Lily mock- glared at her.

"Woah! Okay, okay, now do my hair and make- up, Queen of all Glares!"

Laughing giggling, and shouting, Lily and Maggie readied themselves, happy at the fact that they could talk normally again.

Maggie came down the stairs. She had worn robes of royal blue, with silver lining. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant twist, and she had shimmering eye shadow and clear lip gloss on. (An: I hate make- up and do not use it, so anyone who feels there's anything wrong with the make- up and dress part, feel free to correct me). Her earrings were diamond, with a matching necklace. She gazed at the waiting party below, sent Hugh an icy glare, and the rest a smile.

"Lookin' good Maggie!" called out Sirius appreciatively.

Remus hit Sirius upside the head.

"Back off, she's my girl!" he said good naturedly.

James and Sirius turned their heads in surprise.

"You guys are together?" asked James incredulously.

"Why yes, I suppose we are," said Maggie, reaching them.

Remus grinned. "Shall we?" he asked, proffering an arm.

"We shall," Maggie agreed, taking it, "but only after Lily comes down. I want to see James' expression when he sees my handiwork"

"I take it you did her make- up then?" teased Remus.

"Hell, yeah!" said Maggie, "she can't do half as well herself! Oh, here she comes"

It was Lily's turn to walk down the stairs. She came down, heels clicking at every step. James' mouth dropped open. She had worn robes of mint green, which went well with her eyes. Her hair was in soft waves, and she wore only clear lip gloss and light eye shadow. She had minimum jewelry on, a necklace, charm bracelet, and ring she always wore, all of which James had given her.

James sent her a blow- kiss and winked. Remus sent a thumbs up, and Sirius mouthed, "Lookin' lovely, Lils!"

She smiled at them and made her way to Hugh.

"Lily" he said, kissing her. Lily grimaced. She followed him out of the common room, waving goodbye to the others behind her back.

James clenched his fists.

"I hate the way he acts like he bloody knows her"

"I know mate," said Remus sympathetically, "but I have an idea…"

James grinned. "Your ideas are usually brilliant Moony. I'm all ears."

AN: well, hoped you liked it. Reviewers get a chapter dedicated to them!!


	11. dangerous

AN: there was a brilliant review response this time, i got NINE! Would you believe it? Keep them coming people!!

disclaimer: i don't own it. You know it already.

A thank you to Jegan for the plot

and another thank you to all my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to Nelly Potter, Quidditchstar2291, jegan, Wizardfreak01, BrazilianPrincess, one- sirius- niece, Princess Shinko, MiXeDuPmEsSeDbOoKs(hope i got that right), and DementedLeaf! Thanks a lot guys!!

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**CHAPTER- 11: DANGEROUS**

Dumbledore stood up after everyone had eaten.

"now, to begin the dancing. Would the Head Boy and Girl please begin the first dance of the night?"

"i have to go" said Lily, standing up at the table that she and Hugh were sharing, "I'm Head Girl"she turned to go, but Hugh caught her arm, twisting it slightly.

"you are Head Girl?" he asked angrily.

"yes" she nodded.

"and who's head boy?" he asked roughly.

"J- James Potter" Lily stammered, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. He didn't and twisted her hand harder.

"do you have to dance with him?"

"yes, Hugh, I do. Now please let go of my arm, people are starting to stare. "

"is it really necessary?"

"_yes_. Its tradition"

"fine then Lily, i'm warning you, any f_unny business_, any at all, and i swear i'll -"

"i know, i know," cut in Lily hastily, " now let go"

he complied, not without a final, hard, twist though.

She walked across to the other end of the dance floor, where James was waiting expectantly.

"hey Lils" he said quietly, when she reached him. Lily smiled. It felt good to hear her nickname from James again.

The music started, and they began dancing.

"so, how are you guys doing?" asked Lily.

"not good. Its no fun without the other half of our group. "

"i know what you mean. Maggie's really good though. She doesn't have to stay with me, but she does. And that's saying something, since all Hugh does, is talk about drills. "

other couples joined them on the Dance floor.

"this was Remus' idea, by the way" said James.

Lily smiled. "i figured. He probably decided to revive the tradition of Head Boy and Girl having the first dance together."

"i suppose they did it because the Head Boy and Girl eventually became a couple."

Lily reddened.

"you're pretty when you blush" commented James.

Lily reddened even more. "James" she said sternly.

"oh yeah, yeah, right. Okay, no more relationship. Strictly friends, okay?"

she nodded.

"for now" he added under his breath. Than aloud, "you could escape, couldn't you? Run away from Hugh's?"

"no. my whole family wants me to marry Hugh. Where else do i have to go?"

"you could stay with me- i mean, us."

"i can't run away till i'm of age in the muggle world. That's not for another year."

"but-" James started to say.

"sssh! The dance is almost ending" she whispered.

James dipped Lily, righted her, and bowed down, brushing his lips across the back of her hand softly, and winking up at her.

"i'll keep in touch Lils," he whispered in her ear as he went by, "however i can."

lily smiled at him, and turned, coming face to face with an angry Hugh.

"Dance with me, now" he hissed, taking hold of her hands and steering her forcefully onto the dance floor. Twisting her fingers hard, he maintained a horrible smile on his face while talking to her.

"i saw you and Potter on the dance floor. You seemed pretty cozy out there."

Lily rolled her eyes. "its a _dance _Hugh. What do you expect? Me to dance with him from the other side of the room?"

"be it so, you are expected to show a certain amount of respect and loyalty to your to- be husband. If i told your father- "

"you wouldn't!" cut in Lily furiously.

"oh yes i would"

"you can't do that!" said Lily, outraged, "i had to dance with James!"

"you were talking to him Lily. Smiling at him. Blushing at something he said. I do not allow that. In fact, i forbid you to maintain any sort of contact with him. And that includes that Lupin, and Black."

"you do not own me" snapped Lily angrily.

"of course i don't. But if you don't do as i say, i'll tell your father. Whose word do you think he'll believe. Your's? Or mine?"

lily glared at him in fury and outrage, but said nothing, knowing what he said was right. Her father wouldn't believe her. Hugh, noticing her silence, continued talking.

"by the way, Lily, your older sister, is getting married to my older brother."

"what? Petunia is marrying Vernon?"

"exactly. We wanted to have a double wedding, but Petunia refused to wait till the end of- wait"

his fingers, which had been twisting her left hand had stopped upon her ring finger.

"where' s your ring?" he asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

"i- i forgot to wear it" said Lily truthfully, she had, indeed forgotten.

"and what's this?" his fingers had found the ring she always wore on her thumb. "there's an inscription.. ah..."

for on the ring were carved a tiny L and J in hazel letters. James had given it to her in their second year. He had a similar one, in emerald letters.

"sit down Lily" said Hugh, "i want to explain something to you." he led her to one of the small tables.

"now Lily, i am going to be your husband. Therefore, i have a certain amount of control over you. If i find that you are maintaining any kind of contact with this boy, Potter, i will tell your father. You are not to wear anything he has given you. This necklace," he reached over and pulled the emerald hanging on silver from Lily's neck, leaving tiny lacerations around her throat, "must go. So should this bracelet," he undid the clasp of a glass charm bracelet. '_atleast i can keep the ring'_ thought Lily. "oh yes," he added, pulling the ring from her finger, "the ring goes too." he threw all three of them upon the floor, crushing them with his shoe.

Lily looked at them lying on the floor, shattered and scratched. _He is such a sadistic bastard._

James was watching Hugh and Lily from the other side of the room. He saw Hugh lean over to Lily and pull something off. That something flashed.

_Hang on... that's the necklace i gave Lily in second year, and that bracelet, and the ring._

He lowered his eyes to his own ring, anger bubbling inside him. he lifted his gaze in time to see Hugh stamp his foot on the jewelery.

_He broke them. Took them away from her. Just because i gave them to her. What a fucking bastard._

At eleven Dumbledore announced the end of the ball. Students filed out of the great hall. James however, stayed at his table until the hall was empty. He made his way to the table where Lily and Hugh has sat.

next to Hugh's chair, lay a necklace with a broken clasp, shattered glass bracelet, and a scratched ring. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the three, muttering, "_reparo"_

the scratches disappeared, clasp fixed itself, and glass came together. He scooped them up in his arms, and strode out of the great hall.

AN: hope you liked it!! i'm really sorry to tell you this, but i won't be updating until march 26. i have finals. Very sorry.

blue


	12. contact

AN: I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, like I said I would. They extended our final by one day so I couldn't type it in. again, I'm really sorry. Anyway, finals are over, and summer vacation starts next week, so I'll be able to update a bit more frequently.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A thank you to Jegan for the plot.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming people!!!

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 12: contact**

"That guy is so infuriating!" said Lily while wiping off her make- up, "he treats me like I'm his personal property! He took the necklace, bracelet, and ring that I always wore. Just because James gave them to me. And he broke them too. Who the hell does he think he is?" Lily had recounted everything Hugh had said to Maggie, as well as the dance with James.

"He's a filthy git Lily! A filthy git who – hey what's that?"

A faint tapping was heard on the window. Lily opened it. A miniscule paper bird (like the kind Malfoy sent Harry in the Harry Potter- 3 movie), was hovering in the air. It hopped into Lily's hands. She unfolded it.

"Hey, its from James!" she said excitedly.

"He meant it when he said he'd keep in touch" said Maggie, "now we can write to the guys. What's he written?" Lily passed her the note.

_Dear Lils_ (it read),

_Isn't this a cool way to send messages? You can detect owls, but I doubt these things would be easy to spot. Remus taught me how to fold the note up. The rest was just a hover charm. We might be able to fold the note even smaller. And color it black. Anyway, back on topic._

_Hugh is an idiotic, possessive bastard three times over. Make that four or five. He's not gonna marry you Lily. And even if he does, we'll sure do something about it. And Lily, I've got your jewelry, you know, the stuff I gave you._

_Don't let him get you down, Lil. He's not worth it. We're all here for you, and we all love you. _

_Remus and Sirius say hi, and the same which I just wrote above. Write back, since it is kinda undetectable, after all. And burn all the notes._

_Love, James _

"That's sweet," said Maggie, "burn the note Lils, so Hugh won't find out. "

Lily took back the note, and set fire to it with her wand. She reached for another piece of parchment.

"I guess we should write back."

Lily scratched out a reply, folding the note into a small bird, and directing it out of the window with her wand, and towards the boys' dorm.

James opened his window, and let the bird fly in.

"Lily's replied!"

_Dear James (and Sirius and Remus, if you're there),_

_Thanks a million. You just made me feel a whole lot better. And this method of sending messages is great! Like James said, pretty much undetectable. Although we can only send them at night. _

_Thanks for taking my ring and stuff James. Its nice to know I haven't lost them due to some possessive, idiotic bastard. _

_Maggie sends her love (especially to Remus!).Burn your notes too. We can't leave these lying around. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

"That's brilliant!" said Sirius, "now we can talk to the girls! Well… as close to talking as you can get."

"Mmm- hmm" said Remus, "we can even figure out better ways to send notes. Like in a snitch or something"

James set the note on fire.

"I'm going to bed" he said, flopping onto his bed and drawing the curtains around him.

Remus and Sirius stared at the closed curtains.

"That was abrupt," whispered Sirius, "do you think he's mad that he can't talk to Lily anymore?"

"I don't know," Remus whispered back, "he probably remembered something about her. Look, we'd better get to bed. I'm tired too."

Remus' guess was pretty close. James was lying on his bed, twisting his ring on his thumb, staring at the glowing emerald letters.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lily!" a twelve- year old boy bounded into the compartment where a red- headed girl was reading. She looked up._

"_Hey James"_

"_Guess what Lils? I got you something"_

_Lily put her book down, curiosity piqued, "what?"_

"_Ha! I knew that'd stop you to get reading" James smirked. Lily mock- glared at him, and smiled. _

"_I should have known," she stood up, stowing her book in her bag. _

"_but Lils, I did get you something," James plopped down on one of the seats, "come, sit" he pulled out a small package as Lily sat down next to him and unwrapped it. _

"_Here" he slipped a ring on to her thumb, and one onto his own, "they're a pair. The guy at Diagon Alley had only red and green, but I asked him to make it in hazel and emerald, because that's the color of our eyes. You get the hazel, and I get the emerald," he finished cheerfully._

"_I love it James," she hugged him._

"_Hey!" demanded an indignant voice from the doorway, "where's my hug?" James grinned._

"_Sirius!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

James smiled to himself. Those were good times. Voldemort was an absolute minority, Rita Skeeter was in third year and not quite as nasty yet, Lily wasn't engaged, and Hugh was only fourteen. They had no troubles except homework, and the occasional test. He rolled over, and fell into a troubled sleep, dreams punctuated with visions of Hugh and Lily.

AN" hope you liked it!! I'll be able to update more frequently after April third, when our summer vacation starts. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, hopefully. And personally, next chapter is my favorite.

Dolphin.


	13. away

AN: thanks for the reviews everybody!!

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Thanks to Jegan.

Reviewers, this chapter is completely dedicated to you! My most favorite chapter yet!!!

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 13: away**

"Morning" said James dully as he sat down. He scanned the Gryffindor table, catching sight of Lily. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Suddenly, his day was a whole lot better.

"So, what've we got first?"

"Potions" replied Remus.

"We're stuck in the dungeon with ol' sluggy without Lils to help us again" said Sirius gloomily.

"Great," said, James, "just great"

Fumes wafted lazily across the dungeon. Lily stirred her potion, three times clockwise, five times counter- clockwise.

"Well done Miss Evans!" cried Slughorn, "a perfect potion! Full marks!"

"Thank you professor," said Lily mechanically. She packed her things quickly, and strode out of class, Hugh on her heels.

"A perfect potion!" mimicked Hugh.

"Shut up Hugh" muttered Lily.

"Lily, you don't want to talk to me like that," said Hugh, lowering his voice, "I was flicking through your textbook, and I happened to see quite an interesting potion. A love potion. Amortentia I think it was called. "

Lily whirled around, "you can't make Amortentia! You're not magic!"

"I could ask someone to make it. Some of the girls here are very besotted you see. They would be willing. And-" he circled his arm around her, lowering his voice even more and whispering in her ear, "I think I could find this potion very _useful_, don't you think? Something I could use to make you willing. I do hate a rebel, you know."

Lily wrenched herself away from him, "you're sick1" she yelled, "what the hell is your problem?! You absolute, complete fuckin' basta-" she raised a hand to slap him, but he caught her hand, twisting it.

"you will not talk to me in that manner," he growled, twisting her hand harder, "or it will be straight to your father, and a free ticket for you, out of this place! Understood?" Lily nodded, her eyes wide, "Now we go to your next class. Let's go!" Lily nodded again, and they set off down the corridor to Defense against the Dark arts.

James stared at Lily dreamily, his chin propped up on one hand, noticing the way her hair shimmered when it caught the light, how she barely paused in note taking. Lily felt someone's gaze on her. She turned, catching sight of James, sending him a quick grin. James smiled. Suddenly, she winced horribly.

James sat up straight. Hugh was frowning at her, muttering under his breath. '_I bet its Hugh,'_ thought James. He boiled with sudden anger as he saw Lily wince again. '_He can't do this to her._'

"Let go of her!" he growled out loud. The entire class turned in their seats to stare at him. Professor Flannery paused his note dictating.

"Mr. Potter, what is the-" he began, but James paid no attention. He stalked over to Hugh and Lily's desk. He had just seen Lily wince again.

"Let go of her!" he repeated.

"What of I don't?" asked Hugh coolly.

James, already at the end of his tether, punched him.

"That's what!"

"Mr. Potter! Stop this!" said Professor Flannery. No one paid any heed.

Hugh stood up and advanced towards James. They stared at each other for a second, and, in one sudden movement, rushed towards each other. James pummeled Hugh mercilessly, releasing all his anger towards him, but Hugh managed to get in a few punches.

Professor Flannery pointed his wand at both of them, and they were forced apart. They lay on the floor, panting heavily, glaring daggers at one another.

James had a split lip, and bruises were beginning to form on his face and arms. Hugh was in much worse condition, with a bleeding nose, a black eye, and a split lip.

Lily ran over to James, who was preparing to make another rush at Hugh.

"Don't," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to restrain him, "you'll only get hurt worse. Are you okay?" she wiped some blood off his chin.

"I'm fine" said James.

"You sure? You're bruised and your lip's split –"

"Get away from him Lily!" snapped Hugh.

But Lily had had enough. "Why?" she snapped back, "you do not own me. I'm not your property! I'll stay with him if I want!" Murmurs erupted around the class, discussing the article, wondering if it was true.

Professor Flannery raised his wand again, and a firework shot out, silencing everyone.

"Mr. Black, please go and fetch Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Evans" he commanded.

"no" said Sirius, coming forward beside James and Lily.

"Excuse me?" blustered an astounded Flannery.

"You heard me," said Sirius "I'm not calling Lily's father."

"Well- then... Lupin, you go!" said Flannery.

Remus and Maggie joined Sirius.

"Sorry sir," said Remus, "but no."

"Ms. Seltzer?" asked Flannery.

"Nope" she said.

"Detention for all three of you!" barked Flannery. He scanned the rest of the class, "Samele, you go!"

Samele ran off, and came back in ten minutes with Dumbledore, Mr. Evans, and –

"Mother!?" cried Lily.

"I was visiting" replied Mrs. Evans.

Mr. Evans had taken a look at Hugh.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Dumbledore?" he demanded, "my charge has been attacked by one of your students. "

"I am afraid so," said Dumbledore serenely, "but I assure you the offender will be dealt with."

"Lily," said Mrs. Evans suddenly, "why is that boy's hand on your shoulder?" for James had stood up and placed his hand on Lily's shoulder, a simple act that Mrs. Evans blew way out of proportion. And then entered the character that ruined most everything, Hugh.

"I can explain Mrs. Evans," he said smoothly, jumping up, having succeeded in stopping the blood flowing from his nose. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper: Rita Skeeter's article. He presented it to Mrs. Evans, "your daughter has been seeing this boy behind my back for quite some time now. And this is proof!" he pointed to the picture. Mrs. Evans gasped when she saw the picture.

"Mum, it's all shit!" yelled Lily, "the article is complete crap! It's made up by Rita Skeeter!"

Mr. Evans snatched the article and scanned it, his brows contracting further with every sentence he read.

"It's not true" said Lily.

"If it's not true, young lady, than why is that very boys' hand on your shoulder?" demanded Mrs. Evans.

"Mum he's my best friend. And while we're on the subject," her eyes narrowed, "I will not marry Hugh!"

"What?" gasped Mrs. Evans, "of course you will marry him."

"No!" snapped Lily, "he treats me like his personal possession! Like I'm his bloody show dog that he wants to keep all to himself! I can't smile at James, Remus, or Sirius! Why? Because _he_ says so! I can't look at a single guy! Why? Because_ he_ says so! I'm sick of it! I won't marry him!"

"He has perfect right to do all that Lily!" said Mr. Evans, "he is your fiancé, and if you go about with other boys-" he held up the article, "he has the perfect right to dictate you and prevent you from associating with them!"

"But he _assaulted_ me, Dad!" said Lily desperately, "he_ assaulted_ me!"

"He has a right to do that too" said Mr. Evans, "If you do not comply with his wishes"

"We engaged you for a reason Lily," said Mrs. Evans, "so that you would not end up with any of these- these _freaks_!" she gestured to the rest of the class. Lily looked at her parents in horror. She knew Petunia had hated her magical ability, but her _parents_?

"We precisely forbid dating so you wouldn't end up with any of them," continued Mrs. Evans, "you wouldn't get attached. We would have let you complete seven years at this school, and then sent you to a nice, normal college. We had already arranged you marriage to Hugh. We'd break it to you when you were sixteen. And we did"

"and that's exactly what's going to happen," said Mr. Evans, "we are pulling you out right now, you will get married, stay home a year to squash the magic out of you, and than go to a normal college."

"You're crazy!" cried Lily, " what did you think these six years at Hogwarts were? A hobby? You think I just did it for fun? A pastime? Even if I did go to college, what sort of grades would they accept me with? An Outstanding in charms?"

"Lily, be sensible," said Mrs. Evans, "how would you live in the wizarding world? How would you get a decent job? And as for money? What would you use, wizard money? You think you could survive on that? Wearing _freakish_ cloaks and robes, using freakish money, having a _freakish_ jobs, married to a _freak_?"

"You're out of your mind!" said James, "you're not supportive of Lily's magical ability just because she's different! And, as for her magic, you'll never be able to squash it out of her! It's a part of her you can't destroy1"

"And as for money, "snapped Sirius, "between me, James, Remus, and Maggie, we have enough money to buy a high class neighborhood, and completely remodel it. Jobs in the wizarding world are mostly well paid. An Auror would make more money in a year, than a muggle in five years!"

"We all have good housing and quick mediums of transport!" said Maggie, "and those freakish clothes, are much more comfortable than your dresses"

"In short," concluded Remus, "wizards and witches are much better off, than the richest muggles"

Mrs. Evans stared at them.

"Certainly not!" said Mr. Evans furiously, "Lily will _not_ have a freak job, and she will _not_ marry a _freak_. She will marry a nice, normal, respectable person, which is more than she deserves, and go to a decent college. And she is going to do it now. Come Lily!"

"No!"

"Lily, come this instant!" commanded her mother.

"No!"

Hugh, who had been surprisingly quiet all this time, now spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I believe I can help," he moved toward Lily, only to find his way blocked by James.

"If you touch her, I will curse you so hard, you will not be recognizable! Understood?" hissed James, waving his wand menacingly. Hugh nodded, and backed down. Fists he could handle, but against a wand he was powerless.

"Lily come this second or I will force you to!" commanded her father.

"No!" she said, "I'm staying here, at Hogwarts. Soon I'll be of age, and then you can't order me anymore!"

"Oh, can't we?" snarled Mr. Evans, " we can order you about, Lily, as we like. I have excellent contacts at the ministry, who would come swooping down on you the instant I would tell them to. Come, right now!"

Lily had no choice. Wherever she hid, she'd be found by the Ministry. She bowed her head, and moved out from behind James, who caught her arm.

"Lils, they can't find you," he whispered, "we can hide you. You don't have to go."

"I'll be okay," said Lily, sounding braver than she felt.

"Lily, if- if you do get m- married, we'll come and get you, "he whispered, "I promise. I'll never give up on you. No matter how long it takes." Lily nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks. She turned to hug Maggie, Remus, and Sirius.

"We'll find you Lily," she said, struggling to hold in tears.

"We're always by you" said Remus.

"We'll come and get you" promised Sirius.

She turned back to James and hugged him.

"I'll never give up on you Lils," he repeated, holding her to him, whispering in her ear, "never." kissing her cheek, he let her go.

Lily walked toward her parents. Hugh grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Mr. and Mrs. Evans followed.

Remus laid a comforting hand around Maggie, who was crying into his shoulder.

James fell to his knees, staring at the open door with wild eyes, absorbing the truth that Lily was gone.

Sirius patted him on the back and looked up at Dumbledore, who had listened silently to the entire argument.

"You could have done something," said Sirius quietly, "stopped them taking her."

"I'm afraid I couldn't Sirius," said Dumbledore sorrowfully, "Mr. Evans has many contacts at the ministry, and in the board of governors. They are at his command. But there is a loophole. As soon as she is seventeen, they cannot search for her. She has not committed a crime, and is an adult, so they cannot arrest her or search for her. She has her own free will. You four can go back up to your common room. When she turns seventeen, you will be able to rescue Lily." Dumbledore swept from the room.

Remus and Sirius' eyes moistened. James broke all of his barriers, and tears began flowing down his face.

"We'll get her back" he said determinedly, "it'll be risky, but we'll get her back. She belongs here. She's worth everything."

AN: so, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review. And this is my longest chapter. Over 2000 words!

Also, if anyone reading this happens to be living in New Jersey, especially South Brunswick and Somerset, please tell me in your reviews. I'd love to hear from you.

--Blue.ughHug


	14. marriage

AN: thank you for all the reviews! And as usual, this chapter is dedicated to all of you!

Thank you to Jegan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**CHAPTER- 14: MARRIAGE **

"_Dissendium_" James whispered. The hump on the witches back slid open. He was just about to climb in when-

"Prongs, what're you doing?" Sirius walked up the corridor.

"Er- nothing" said James uncomfortably, "just going to the Three Broomsticks. I need a drink."

"Without calling us?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Erm… yeah" James turned to go, but Sirius stopped him.

"You're going to the wedding" it wasn't a question.

James nodded. There was no point in hiding anything from Sirius.

"Yeah. I'm going to Lily's wedding. She's getting married tomorrow. I want to see her." He turned to go again.

"Mate," Sirius' voice stopped him yet again, "I'm coming too"

"What?"

"I'm coming too. Give me ten. I'll get Remus, Maggie, the cloak, and some food. We'll need it in the morning."

"You're calling Remus and Maggie too?"

"Yeah. Hold on, okay? Be back in ten." He ran off down the corridor.

Sirius, true to his word, came back with Remus, Maggie, the cloak, and a bag of food in tow. "Come on, let's go" he said.

"All of you are coming?" asked James incredulously.

"Of course," said Maggie looking at him in surprise, "we want to see Lily too. Let's get going. And quick too."

The four of them climbed through the open hump, and set of down the dark passageway. After what seemed like hours, James' feet hit some steps.

"We don't need to climb all the way to the top," he said, "We can apparate from here. We're already outside Hogwarts' boundaries."

"They screwed up their faces in concentration, spinning and disappearing amid soft pops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily woke up as the sky was lighting up. Today was her wedding day. She'd be Mrs. Hugh Dursley. _Yuck._

_Tap, tap, tap. _

The sound came from the window. Lily tumbled out of bed and opened it.

"James!?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said quietly, "can I come in?"

"Sure" she managed to say.

He climbed in through the window.

"Lucky the ivy was there," he said, "Remus, Sirius and Maggie are down. They'll be coming up"

Maggie climbed up, then Remus, followed by Sirius.

"Hey Lils," she said giving her a hug.

Lily stared at them, "what are you guys _doing_ here? You could get _caught_. You'd be_ expelled_ from Hogwarts. You'd—"

"Calm down Lils," interrupted James. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "nothing's going to happen, okay?"

"Why did you risk your school career to come to my_ wedding_? The groom of which you do _not _like!"

Sirius nudged Maggie, "I think we'd better go outside or something," he whispered, "they obviously think they're alone in here"

"We can't Sirius," she hissed back, "what if someone's up and about and sees us?"

"We wanted to see you Lils," said James softly, "it was risky, but you're getting married, and we want to be there for you. We'll be there Lils. In the cloak. And you know what? Right after your seventeenth birthday, we're getting you away from Hugh"

Lily hugged him fiercely, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You guys are great," she sobbed into his chest, "I just can't believe I'm getting married to Hugh of all people."

James stroked her hair, placing soft kisses upon her forehead.

"Lily!" said a voice, accompanied by a sharp knock, "Lily! Come down now, we have to get you ready!"

"I'll be right out" said Lily.

"We should go," said Remus, "Lils, tell us where the church is. "

"74, charing cross road," she said, "you can't miss it. The wedding will take place there at eleven."

"Come on," said Maggie. She hugged Lily, whispering, "Good luck," and climbed down the window. Remus and Sirius hugged Lily, whispering words of encouragement, climbing down the ivy. James was the only one left. He pulled her into another hug.

"We'll come and get you Lils. Promise. The moment you're seventeen. I won't let you go. I- I love you Lily." And stealing a soft kiss on her lips, he climbed down.

Lily pressed a finger to her lips, smiling, "I love you too," she whispered to the empty room, "I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily PoV:

I cannot believe I am getting married. This sucks.

Number one: I have to get married to Hugh.

Number two: I am wearing this hot, horrible, pink, lacey, frilly dress.

This royally sucks.

"come Lily" that's my father. Stupid git, ordering me about.

The wedding march begins. The last bridesmaid walks out.

Breathe in, breathe out. This is it.

One step… two steps… five steps… ten steps.. how long is this damn aisle?!... fifteen steps. I'm right next to that smirking bastard, Hugh.

The ministers making us take our vows. I lie for each one. I don't want to stay with Hugh under any circumstances: sick, healthy, rich, poor, whatever.

"do you, Hugh Dursley, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Hugh's smirk is way too pronounced.

" do you, Lily Evans, take this man, Hugh Dursley, to be your lawful wedded husband."

I breathe in again, closing my eyes, and say the two syllables that seal my fate.

"I- I- I… d- do"

End Lily PoV

James PoV:

The bridesmaids are walking down the aisle. I think that fat one is the last one. Lily's next. Here she comes. She's wearing this horrible pink dress. I know she hates it. Hugh must have chosen it for her. Lily hated that color. She says it clashes with her hair. It does. But she's still beautiful.

She doesn't look happy. Well, who would? She's getting married to Hugh. Now they're exchanging the vows. She's lying.

"do you, Hugh Dursley, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" stupid git.

" do you, Lily Evans, take this man, Hugh Dursley, to be your lawful wedded husband."

She hesitates. She doesn't want to. She closes her eyes.

"I- I- I… d- do"

The woman I love has just been forced to marry a bastard. And there's nothing I can do about it. For now.

End James PoV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An: hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	15. tough life

AN: This is a repost of the chapter. I added some things which would fit in with my sequel.

As always, thanks to Jegan for the plot!!

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 15: tough life**

James opened the witches hump and climbed out. Sirius, Remus, and Maggie followed. They silently made their way down the corridor, but had scarce taken a turn when a voice rang out.

"Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Ms. Seltzer!" the four turned around apprehensively to face a furious Professor McGonagall.

"four of you… missing, with no note, no whisper of your whereabouts!" her face was lined with a mixture of rage and relief, "no one knew where you had gone, you could have been in Voldemort's clutches for all we knew, absolutely no trace of you this morning! We are going straight to the headmaster!"

They silently followed her to Dumbledore's office.

"ice mice!" barked Professor McGonagall at the gargoyle, which sprang aside, revealing a revolving staircase.

"in!" she commanded, "he'll know what you've come for, I daresay"

The staircase wound up to a door with a griffin knocker. James raised his hand to knock when a voice said, "come in"

They entered, to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk, gazing serenely at them.

"you went to Lily's wedding, didn't you?"

They looked at Dumbledore in shock. Slowly, James nodded.

"and talked to her?"

James nodded again.

"I must impress on you the seriousness of what you have done. You could have been anywhere, killed, in Voldemort's hands. But, just this once, there will be only a detention as punishment. I know Lily is important to you" he added softly, "but even she you rather stayed in Hogwarts. For her sake. Good day"

James. Sirius, Remus, and Maggie headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"we got off pretty easy," said Sirius, "but this means we can't sneak out again. How are we going to rescue Lily?"

"her birthday's in the spring vacation, remember?" said James, "we'll get her then"

Maggie fiddled with a loose thread on her robes, "I hope Lily's okay"

"so do I" said James softly, "so do I"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, Lily, as my wife, there are some… rules you have to obey," said Hugh smoothly, "I leave every morning for… work at eight. You must be up by seven. Marge will come at eight- thirty, to monitor your behavior. No contacts with any of your friends. You will not touch any of my personal possessions. All day, you basically sit around doing nothing. I come back from work at nine, or later on some days. Marge will leave at nine. You will stay up until I come back. You are not to leave the house until I say so. You will look presentable and respectable at all times. I will choose your wardrobe. Let's see, I think black, brown, beige, and pink will do nicely. Marge will shop. As for meals, there are plenty of servants. You will, I trust, find everything to your comfort. Any questions?"

Lily shook her head.

"Good. It is seven thirty now. I will leave in half an hour. Marge will come in an hour. And lily, I'm warning you," he lowered his voice," any rule- breaking on your part, any suspicions, anything, and you will regret it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" said Remus, sitting down next to Maggie, "whatcha thinking about?"

"Who else?" she asked, "Lily and James"

"Yeah. Remember those secrets we thought they were keeping? They've changed our lives so much. "

"mmm- hmmm. We though it was something trivial. Instead it's a freakin' explosion"

"Lily is married to a bastard, and James- James is a shadow of what he was. He hasn't been this way since his parents were killed by Voldemort"

"I feel really sorry for James. I mean. To like a girl and all, and then find out she's engaged, and then seeing her wedding. Its- its just unfair and cruel"

"James loves Lily"

"He does?"

"Yep. Told me so himself. He said that when he was holding her- you know, in her room- he had this kind of weird feeling, like he never wanted to let her go, like he'd do anything to protect her, absolutely anything, and that she was special, somehow. He says he's in love."

"Then its even worse for him. Where is he now?"

"Quidditch pitch. Flying out all his troubles. He would've gone to the room of requirement, and drunk till he dropped, but he knows Lily hates it when he gets drunk. Remember how she screamed at him and Sirius when they went to the room to try fire whiskey and ended up coming sloshed?"

"Of course. The biggest fight they had."

"You should say Lily had. James was trying to get Lily to forgive him."

"True. Lily was so mad at James"

"Until he convinced her not to be. I knew he liked her. Remember we caught them?"

"yup. James was pretty pissed at Sirius then. Speaking of Sirius, where is he?"

"He's off pranking left, right and centre. That's what's weird about Sirius, James, and Lily. Usually when people are depressed, they mope around all the time. But with Sirius, Lily, and James, oh no. they go out and start doing stuff like there's no tomorrow."

"I guess by being active they forget stuff."

"you're really quiet"

"I miss Lily. It's horrible, her having to go through all of that stuff because of Hugh. It's not _fair_, her parents forcing her to marry him," tears began pouring down Maggie's face and she laid her head on Remus' shoulder. "It's not _fair_, James having to go through such pain. Its not …not _fair_ that we all have to go through this stuff. We're only seventeen! James is already in love! Lily's married! To a fuckin' bastard! James is heartbroken! It's just so… so goddamn un_fair_!"

Remus stroked Maggie's hair. "I know it's not fair. But we'll pull through. We have to. Everyone does. It will all work out."

"I sure hope you're right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily banged into the wall, gasping for breath. Hugh grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him. Lily smelt the strong odor of alcohol on his breath.

"Filthy bitch" he hissed in her ear, punching her face. Lily felt her nose break as blood spurted out.

"How dare you cheat on me, how dare you!"

He wrenched her wrist, hard, and it broke. She screamed in agony.

"Shut up!" she snarled, throwing her against the wall, "I don't want you seeing him ever again!"

He stalked into the next room, and Lily heard him collapse onto the bed.

Every night it was the same routine. Marge would leave at nine, Hugh would come an hour or so later, hopelessly drunk. He'd drink even more at home, and accuse her of cheating on him, abusing her. Then he'd pass out on the bed. Lily would tend to her wounds, and go to sleep, waking up early as usual, as per his orders. Hugh would be just the same as ever in the mornings, suave and smooth, with no reference to the previous night, except a harsh, "cover that black eye!"

Lily lifted herself off the floor, climbing into bed next to him, again, on his orders.

"Life sucks" she thought miserably, as she went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: in case you guys didn't notice, there were a few changes made to the part in which Remus and Maggie talk. They really put a kinda introduction to my spin-off, which should be posted in twenty minutes, tops. Its called "The Beginning" (really lame I know). Do read, it has lots of fluff!!


	16. dreams

AN: thanks for all the reviews. And I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, but you'll get more frequent updates now, checkpoints are over, and my cousin is back at his house in Mumbai!!

I've also made a slight change to chapter fifteen. Please read that again, it's a small detail, but it is a bit explanatory.

Thank u to all the reviewers.

And thank u to Jegan for the plot.

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**CHAPTER 16: dreams **

James tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Lily!" he screamed, "Lily… no don't! Get off her! Lily…? Lily?! Leave her alone! Let her go

! Lily! Lil--."

"Prongs wake up!" said Sirius, shaking him violently, "wake up!"

James rolled off the bed.

"Ouch!" he said, waking up to see Remus and Sirius staring down at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus.

"Yeah Prongs, you were talking in your sleep. Screaming more like" said Sirius.

James sat up.

"I saw her" he said breathlessly, "I saw Lily. And Hugh. He was hurting her, that bastard! He was hurting her!"

"Its okay Prongs, it was just a dream" said Remus soothingly.

"No it wasn't!" insisted James, "it was for real, I'm positive. He's beating her now. I'm--," he stood up abruptly and began rifling through his trunk, "—I'm apparating there right now." He scooped out his invisibility cloak.

"Prongs mate, look. Don't do anything stupid which you're going to regret--." Began Sirius.

"I'M GOING TO REGRET IT IF I DON'T GO NOW!" yelled James, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN CALM ABOUT IT?! LILY'S PROBABLY GETTING HURT RIGHT NOW, AND ALL YOU GUYS CAN DO IS STAND THERE AND SAY IT WAS JUST A DREAM?!"

"It was just a dream James," said Remus sternly, "you're not a seer, nor are you a legilimens. You're tired, you're nerves are unstrung; you're angry, and heartbroken. It's all due to nerves. Now sit down and listen to me. You cannot leave Hogwarts again. You'd be expelled. And you remember what Dumbledore said. Lily would not want you expelled James. Stay here for her sake. We're getting her in the spring holidays, and that's final."

James said nothing, just glared at Remus resentfully, dropped his cloak into his trunk and collapsed onto his bed, drawing the curtains around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks passed by in complete agony for Lily. Hugh beat her, punched her, kicked her, and tortured her every night. Every morning he'd expect her to be her normal self. Her wrist and nose were still healing, but her bruises never had a chance to fade away. Her parents never came to visit, Marge was obnoxious, and she had no one to talk to, no one to go to for help. In short, life was _hell._ Pure _hell_.

'One more week," she thought miserably, 'one more week and I'll be out of here'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James, Maggie, Sirius, and Remus had planned Lily's escape in detail.

"We should do it after eleven" said Maggie, "everyone will be asleep by then"

"And its better night because Hugh will definitely have someone watching her in the day" said Remus.

"We'll do it right at midnight, when she's legally seventeen and all," said James, "I suppose we could send a message using that paper bird, right moony?"

"Yes, I think we can" he said, "Send it now"

James procured a piece of parchment, and wrote something down with his quill. He folded the sheet into a tiny bird, waving his wand at it in complicated movements. The bird flew away through the common room window.

"Right, that's done," said Sirius, "now we're going to bring Lily to James' house, lie low for a while, and then before spring vacation ends, Lily and James go to spring a divorce from Hugh."

"Uh huh" said Maggie.

James leaned back in his chair, savoring the though of having Lily to themselves in six days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily opened the window and let in the paper bird. Hugh had just left for work, or whatever he did that made him come home completely drowned in alcohol. Marge wouldn't be here for another half- hour. She unfolded the bird.

_Lils,_

_We'll come and get you at midnight on your birthday. We'll apparate in. I don't think you'll need to pack anything. See you soon. Love you. _

_James_

Lily smiled for the first time in weeks. Just six more days, six more days of this hellhole and she'd be free. No more being abused. No more going to sleep at night hurting all over. No more Hugh. Lily was bubbling with happiness. She tore the note into miniscule bits, stowing them inside her pocket. Six more days, and she'd be back where she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Six days later…_

James was overjoyed. Tonight they would be rescuing Lily from that bastard Hugh's house. Just a few short hours left…

The spring vacation had begun yesterday. Remus, Maggie, and Sirius had all met up at James' house.

"You're happy, aren't you?" asked Sirius, coming up behind him.

"Yeah," said James, "I can't wait to see Lily again. And get her free from Hugh"

Sirius shook his head, "mate, you've fallen in deep"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oof!" Lily had the wind knocked out of her as Hugh punched her in the stomach. He slammed her into a wall and pinned her there, digging his nails into her neck and arm, drawing blood.

He'd already slapped her repeatedly, her cheeks were full of red finger marks, given her a black eye, split her lip, broken her healing nose again, and twisted her wrist.

He banged her head against the wall, and blood began to flow, mingling with the tears.

"Stupid freak!" he yelled, banging her head against the wall again. Lily's world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: there are a couple of things that need to be explained:

James' parents are dead, so he's all alone in the house.

The dream that James had wasn't a premonition or whatever. He's not like Harry in that way. It was, like Remus said, due to tension and nerves.

So, hope you liked it. PLEEEEEASE review, even though I don't reply. I think this story will have about one or two chapters left, maximum three. So don't give up on it now!!

Blue.


	17. escape and free

AN: thanks for all the reviews!! I loved them!

Thanks to jegan for the plot.

Disclaimer: really I don't get why we have to write this thing, if we owned Harry potter, we wouldn't exactly be writing on this site would we? Anyway, as usual, I don't own it, never will.

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 17: escape and free**

James, Remus, Maggie and Sirius apparated outside Hugh's house.

"Its all dark" whispered Sirius, "I think we can apparate in. let's go" he spun and disappeared with a soft pop. The rest followed.

James moved silently through the house, checking every room. Lily didn't seem to be anywhere. Maggie searched with him downstairs, while Remus and Sirius looked upstairs. James passed a couch, and stumbled on something.

"_Lumos_!" he lit his wand, and light shone on the floor, "Lily! Guys, come here, I've found her!"

Sirius, Remus, and Maggie came running. James lowered his wand to Lily and saw her properly. He swore as Maggie gasped. Lily was covered in bruises. Her face was encrusted with dried up blood, and she sported a black eye. Her wrist was bent at a strange angle.

"Oh Lily…" James murmured, kneeling down and stroking her hair. He looked up, eyes blazing with anger. "He must have done this!" he hissed.

"Wait, James," said Maggie, "I saw Hugh. Passed out on a bed. Drunk within an inch of himself"

"I don't care," growled James, "he hurt Lily!"

"James, wait" said Sirius, holding him back. Remus joined him.

"James, don't you think our priority is to get Lily out of here, and treated?" asked Remus.

James face softened. "Alright" he relented, "we take Lily now and leave the bastard. But I swear, once she's better, Hugh is dead dragon meat!"

He lifted Lily up gently, and the four of them apparated out, leaving no sign of their visit, except the fact that Lily was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily opened her eyes groggily to a very pretty room.

"Ow" she winced as she sat up.

"Lily!" cried a voice, "you're awake! Are you okay?"

"Easy James," she said, "I'm fine. Where am I?"

"You're at my house," said James, his brow furrowing in worry, "remember, we were going to rescue you from Hugh, at midnight," he sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry Lily"

"For what?" she asked, bewildered.

"For not being there when Hugh was… you know… hurting you"

"How do you know?"

"Lily, when we came to get you, you were nearly dead. You had a broken wrist and nose, black eye, a wound on your head, digs in your neck and arms, and you were covered with a hell lot of bruises. You've been out for two days. Maggie's healed most of it, all of it, actually, there are just a couple of scars. And she says the bruises range from about a month till two days ago --."

"Lily!" Maggie rushed in, hugging her fiercely, "you're awake!"

Sirius and Remus entered, grinning happily, hugging her as well.

Lily smiled. It was good to be back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lil," said James.

"Hi" Lily put down her book, "what's wrong?"

"We still have to go to Hugh's house… to get a …divorce"

"Oh yeah" Lily sighed, "yeah, I remember. I think I'd better do it as soon as possible. I don't like being Mrs. Dursley," she glanced out of the window, "I think tomorrow's good"

"I'm coming with you" said James.

"How come?"

"I have a score to settle with Hugh" he said grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily knocked on the door. A maid opened it.

"Miss?" she asked in surprise, "you had gone, had you not? The master's in a terrible rage"

"Yeah, it's me" said Lily, "I'd like to see Hugh"

"Wait here" said the maid, leading them to a small room, "I'll call Mr. Dursley. Your parents have just arrived too."

Lily looked at James nervously. He squeezed her hand in comfort as Hugh entered the room.

"Lily" said Hugh, "I see you have decided to come back."

"No," she said, "I'm here to get a divorce" his eyes narrowed as he saw James.

"Lily? You're going to divorce Hugh?" asked Mrs. Evans as she cam in.

"Absolutely not" snapped Mr. Evans, "we promised Hugh and his family that she would marry him. And she did. She has made a respectable marriage, and it will stay that way. There is--."

"Have you ever thought," Asked James, "that Lily might want to divorce Hugh for a reason? Maybe because he was abusing her?"

"Nonsense" said Mrs. Evans, waving a hand dismissively, "Hugh is an honorable man, he would never do such a thing, would you, Hugh?"

"Of course not" he said suavely, "Lily is my wife. I wouldn't dream of hurting her"

"I've not been blind, dumb, deaf, and senseless this past month Hugh!" said Lily, "you came home drunk, drunk even more, and abused me. Need I say more?"

"That's enough young lady," said her mother sharply, "you come here right now, and forget about divorce. And get away from that _freak_."

"He's not a _freak_ mum, he's a _wizard_" snapped Lily, "I'm a _witch_. I don't belong here. I want to divorce Hugh _now!_"

"What are you going to do even if you do divorce Hugh?" asked Mr. Evans, "no home, no husband, and no money. Who will take care of you? Who will aid you financially?"

"I will" James stepped forward, circling an arm around Lily, "like we said before, we have way more money than you do, Lily's already of age. She'll finish school and get a decent job instead of sitting here at home while Hugh's out drinking." He pulled out his wand, silently waving it, conjuring a sheaf of papers, a quill, and inkpot, "these are divorce papers, perfectly legal in both worlds, as Hugh is a muggle, and Lily, a witch. Lils, sign here" he passed her the papers.

She signed them quickly, passing them on to Hugh, who scanned the papers furiously.

"Tear it this instant Hugh!" commanded her father, "Lily, come here now!"

"No" said Lily, as Hugh attempted to tear the papers.

"It's indestructible," put in James helpfully, "you can't destroy it. Just sign the damn thing"

"What if I don't?" asked Hugh.

James' temper took the better of him, and he pointed his wand between Hugh's eyes, "you, all three of you, will be hexed into next week!" he snarled, eyes smoldering, "sign those papers, now! Lily is not your property!"

Hugh's eyes widened in fear, and he pulled out a pen, signing his name and throwing the papers at Lily.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were beside themselves with rage.

"Lily Evans, how dare you!" shrieked her mother.

"We—we disown you Lily!" screamed Mr. Evans, "get out, and never darken our doorstep again! Petunia was right about you! You are a freak and always will be! You can ruin your life if you choose, and we will not be blamed for it! You will not get, a cent, and will regret it, years later, that you ever ran off with this _Potter _here!" he spat out James' name.

James was about to yell a hex when Lily stopped him.

"Leave it, James. They're not worth it" she cast a scornful look at all of them as she went out. James followed, stopping to cast one single hex at Hugh.

As Lily and James apparated to the Potter manor, Hugh's howls of pain as boils sprung up on his face could be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: yeah! This story's almost done! Now just one more chapter, in which Lily and James resolve their feelings, and the epilogue! Up by Friday, I promise.

Please review!!

Blue.


	18. love and epilogue

AN: here it is, the final chapter. God, I'm going to miss this story. And thank you for all the ten reviews I got.

A final thank you to Jegan, without whom this story would not have been possible.

Another thank you to all the reviewers, you guys really kept me going.

Disclaimer: i do not own this. Period.

**SEVENTH YEAR ROLLER COASTER**

**Chapter 18- love and epilogue**

James lifted Lily off the ground and spun her around, laughing happily. "you're free Lils, you're free!"

She grinned down at him, "yeah. It feels so great! I'll never have to fall in Hugh's shadow again"

He lowered her to the ground, "I've got something to give you" he pulled from his pocket a tangle of silver. "here"

He clasped the bracelet on her wrist, then turned her around so her back faced him, sweeping aside her hair and snapping the necklace shut. "this one's my favorite" he whispered as he slid the ring onto her thumb.

"thanks" she said, "I thought I'd never get those back"

"I got them the night Hugh broke them. He never thought of magic, did he? Hey," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "does this mean... you know- now that Hugh's gone...- does it mean that... both of us... you and me... can we... you know, give it a try? I- I mean.. if you want to... you know... would- would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Lily pondered. And smiled. "yes James. I'd love to"

"really? Great!" he spun her around again, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much" he murmured.

"mmm... I love you back James. Love you back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- - finite.- - -_

EPILOGUE

Lily and James finally got together, after all their troubles, and became one of Hogwarts most famous couples.

Lily, James, Remus, Maggie, and Sirius, all went on to pass their NEWTs satisfactorily. Lily, James, and Sirius became top- notch aurors. Maggie became a healer. Remus had trouble getting a job due to his werewolf state, but his four friends took goo care of him and supported him through and through.

Lily and James dated for a year after Hogwarts, after which James proposed. Lily, of course, agreed, and they were married with Sirius as best man and Maggie as maid of honor. Two years later, Lily gave birth to Harry, and they named Sirius and Remus godfathers, though only Sirius was named legally. Maggie was godmother.

When the prophecy was heard, they went into hiding at Godric's hollow, where, a year later they were betrayed by their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, and murdered by Voldemort, though Harry survived and became the Boy who Lived.

Sirius was accused of betraying Lily and James, and was thrown into Azkaban for murdering Peter along with thirteen other people. He was innocent however, and broke out of Azkaban thirteen years later to fulfill his duty of a godfather to Harry. He ended up being on the run, however, and died when he fell behind a black veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, while fighting Bellatrix Lestrange.

Maggie was killed in a Death Eater attack on St. Mungo's, a year after Lily and James were murdered.

As for Remus, he is the only one out of the original five living today, and as he gazes upon Harry and Ginny in the Hospital Wing after Dumbledore's death, he is reminded of Lily and James, and the trials they had to go through.

finite

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: yes! Its done! Woo- hoo!! I am so HAPPY!!! a HUGE thank you to ALL of my reviewers!!!

anyway, i've got some ideas for future stories, actually, about three, so pick your favorites and tell me in your reviews, here they are:

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus are best friends. In the summer after sixth year, Lily's mother forces her to leave the magical world and go to finishing school. How will tomboyish Lily cope with a school full of prissy girls? And how will James cope up with Lily being away, especially as he has just discovered that he likes her?

I'm sure a lot of you have heard of the Power rangers. Well i was just watching one of them with my bro, and i figured it has GREAT romance potential. So, i was thinking of a HIGHLY AU fic on Lily and James, based on the Power Ranger Ninja Storm series, with a little more romance, and magic, obviously, no rangers. I have it mapped out pretty well, so... if u guys like, i'll post.

Lily is an adopted muslim living in jordan. She and her best friend Norma run a beauty salon for both men and women. When James Potter, an englishman visits Lily's salon, he's wondering about this green- eyed, red- haired muslim. Sparks fly from both sides, but religion and the laws of the _Quran _and muslims interfere... will Lily and James' love make it? Its based on a book called Forbidden Love by Norma Khouri. No offense to any religion at all.

I was also thinking of spin- offs to seventh year roller coaster. A oneshot of James proposing to Lily(i'll need some ideas for that, so if you choose this one, be sure to include those ideas) is one of them. The other is set in fifth year, when James and Sirius get drunk and Lily yells at them. If you have any ideas for spin- offs other than these, feel free to include them.

So, ciao, see you guys later, hopefully with my next story!! once again, thank you to all reviewers, and to Jegan.

Blue.


End file.
